


superheros and marker tattoos

by trulylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daycare, M/M, and louis calling harry curly, child louis/harry, just a lot of fluff, just overall cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulylou/pseuds/trulylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis hates daycare until he meets harry, the good smelling curly-haired baby. louis quickly forms a bond over his favorite superhero. overall cuteness ensues.<br/>note: i might add more to this<br/>credit to riley for suggesting the tattoos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	superheros and marker tattoos

Louis was like any typical seven year old. He didn’t like going to daycare. It was like going to school, but twice in one day. He knew mommy had to, since her and daddy were constantly working. If it were up to him, he’d stay home and play video games all day. It was like he could transform into a superhero, or even a pro-soccer player, in all just one game. But like mommy insisted, that wouldn’t be healthy for a boy his age. But daycare was still miserable. That was until he met curly.

Even with that spunky personality, Louis wasn't very good at making friends. Sure he knew how to tell a proper joke, but that didn’t matter much to the other kids. They knew Louis had a knack for getting into trouble, and that’s something they didn’t get involved in. “What a bunch of babies!” Louis thought. His most common trick would be to hide in the boy’s restroom, as the rest of the children had naptime (which proved to be unsuccessful, as Ms. Cloud always checked to see if all were accounted for). He just wanted a sidekick, like batman and robin.

One Friday, Ms. Cloud was handing out the usual coloring sheets, to which Louis sighed. A new set of parents arrived at the door, with their little boy in tow. His name was Harry, Louis heard them say. A five year old with an unruly head of curls. As Harry's parents waved goodbye, Ms. Cloud took notice that Harry was nervous.  
"Do you want to color?”  
Harry nodded shyly.  
“Okay! How about I have a friend join you? Louis, could you plea-"  
Louis groaned.  
"Louis! No complaining. Help our new friend color.”

Harry sat down next to Louis, who had his arms crossed against his little body. It almost looked ridiculous, considering the tough look he was giving.  
"Hi, I'm Harry."  
"Hi…curly. I'm Louis."  
Harry stared down at the worksheet. "So...are you gonna help me color?"  
"Well, coloring is for babies, and I’m-”  
"Louis!"  
“OK, Ms. Teacher.” Louis showed Harry how to do the activity sheet, which he thought was ridiculous because babies should be experts at coloring. But he wasn't actually having that bad of a time, Harry smelled good, and he couldn't help but notice that he was wearing a spiderman shirt. "Spiderman’s my favorite!” Louis said, poking at Harry’s shirt.  
Harry giggled at the touch. "Me too! Mommy bought me sneakers too!"  
"No way! I wish I had spiderman sneakers." Louis said, looking down at his dirty toms.  
"Oh…” Harry frowned. “I could let you borrow them."  
"No, your feet are probably teenier than mine, curly."  
"Oh. Well, maybe your mommy can get you a pair."  
"Yeah, maybe." Louis smiled. Maybe this baby wasn’t so bad after all. He couldn’t believe he liked spiderman, the coolest superhero of them all!

Louis thought of an idea, and you know when he comes up with an idea, it’s an absolute good one. I mean, as far as seven year olds go. “Curly.”  
"Yeah?" Harry said looking up, with a little drool coming out of his mouth. Must be a baby thing.  
"Do you draw...tattoos?"  
Harry gasped. "TATTOOS!?”  
The other kids looked their way.  
"Hush!” Louis put his hand over Harry’s mouth. “Not so loud, Ms. Teacher might hear! You like, draw on your hands and arms and stuff. It’s just what all cool kids do.”  
"Yeah! Yeah!” Harry said, practically jumping out of his seat. “But will we get in trouble with Ms. Teacher? Are they per..peme..perman…”  
"No, they aren't silly! It all washes off. We just have to make sure Ms. Teacher isn’t looking, and then we wipe ‘em off in the bathroom before naptime. I do it all the time.”  
“Uh...okay!” Harry said, a little hesitant. “You first!”

Louis nodded. He grabbed the Crayola markers, and after taking off the cap, took a sniff. This was part of the procedure, Louis assured Harry. Harry kinda looked at him funny, but he continued anyway. He took a hold of Harry's little arm, and wrote "Hi," on it in tiny black letters. Harry squinted. "What does it say!?"  
"Hi."  
Harry giggled, showing his dimples, which Louis found really cute. "It's my turn!" he said, yanking the marker out of Louis' hand.  
Taking a few moments to think it through, Harry was very concentrated. Very concentrated for a five year old with a marker. There was the drool again.  
When Louis looked down, he read Oops! on his right arm.  
"Oh, I like it! Aren't tattoos fun?"  
"Yeah! So...am I a cool kid now?”  
Louis laughed, and ruffled Harry’s curls. “I guess so, curly.”

“Hush everyone.” Ms. Cloud said, gathering their attention. “It’s time to get out our mats, it’s almost naptime.” All the kids set up their no-fun-mats, Louis called it, and Ms. Cloud turned off the main lights. There was still some light coming in from the window, so the five year olds wouldn't get scared, Louis assumed. Naps were after the kids got finished with their activity sheets and playing, then they’d wake up and have their snack before parents would arrive. After Louis and Harry waited in a long line to the bathroom, well, it felt long because Louis was having trouble hiding his tattoo; they were finally sat on their mats. Usually, this was the time Louis would sneak off to go through with his trick...but today, he actually felt tired. I guess it helped he had a friend to keep him occupied.

After a few moments of silence, Louis looked over at his new curly-haired friend, all cuddled up on the mat beside him. It looked as if he were already asleep. Louis loved how soft Harry looked. He looked so cuddly, like Mommy does on a rainy day, when they put on the Lion King. He had these long eyelashes, and his cheeks were rosy. His hair had a perfect head of curls, and his lips were so...big. Louis couldn't help but think to cuddle closer to the boy, as Louis was known for feeling cold. Harry looked so warm, and babies were warm.

Louis scouted closer, crawling off of his own mat and taking up the empty space on Harry's. Harry's face was facing toward Louis, so he cuddled his head under Harry. Already, he was feeling warmer, and Harry didn't seem to notice. Louis was also close to sleep, as he was smiling into Harry's spiderman shirt. Louis couldn't wait until tomorrow, when this could all happen again.


End file.
